Composite Dragon Ball Character (Community Made)
Dragon Ball is one of the least haxed verses in all of fiction. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-B | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Composite Dragon Ball character Origin: Dragon Ball As a hypothetical character Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastered Martial Artist, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Breaking The Fourth Wall, Pressure Points, Flight, Reactive Power Level, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Energy, Biological and Power Absorption, Light Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Aura, Rage Power, Self Destruction, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Longevity, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Technopathy, Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Healing, Time Travel, BFR, Creation, Body Control, Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3) Weapon Mastery, Petrification, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Karma Manipulation (devil man beam), Wax Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Time Paradox Immunity, Toon Force, Spaceflight, Paralysis, Paralysis Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Void Manipulation, Soul Exchange, Time stop, Existence Erasure, Adhesivity, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation Magic, Regeneration (Mid-High), Seduction Hypnosis, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection, Empowerment, Information Analysis, Metal Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Beserk Mode, Precognition, Heat Vision, Cloth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Illusion Creation, Reactive Evolution, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Stop, Intangibility attacks, Absolute Zero, Transmutation, Petrification, Toon force, Radiation manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons and Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities (many being far greater than before) in addition to Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Corruption, Possession, Smoke Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4, 7 and 8) Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Morality Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Hellfire Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Stat Amping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Sealing | All of the previous abilities in addition to Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Whis stated that Zen'ō could easily erase the entire multiverse if he so wished, and Future Zen'ō effortlessly erased everything, including all 12 universes and the incorporeal Zamasu) | Multiverse level (Demigra was a threat to the entire DBH Multiverse and was about to erase the history of the entire world). | At least High Mutliverse Level+ (views everything in dragon ball as fiction) possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Chrono Trigger is in the same universe as Doctor Slump which exists within Dragon Ball Heroes and is viewed as fiction by Tori-bot meaning that Tori-bot should see Chrono Trigger as fiction as well. Chrono Trigger has beings who are possibly fifth dimensional) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent, will eventually become Omnipresent (Fusion Zamasu was becoming one with the universe and its space-time) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Android 17 has access to an unlimited supply of energy) Range: Low Multiversal | Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+ possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Future Trunks sword, Whis staff | The dimension sword | A pencil and paper Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient, (Zuno is capable of knowing almost everything that happens within universe) | At least Nigh-Omniscient (tori-bot should know everything that goes on in his series. However it is possible that he forgets about some of the characters and story) Weaknesses: None noteable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note 1: True Composite includes feats from games, movies dragon ball gt and any dragon ball material licensed by toei animation or Akira Toryama. Note 2: It is unknown whether Tori-Bot possesses the same powers as everybody from his own creation or not. But who cares? This is a composite profile. Note 3: Credit to characterrealms wiki for Tori-Bots tier justification Key: Canon Dragon Ball | True Composite | Tori-Bot stats included Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Composites Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Flight Category:Power Mimicry Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Chi Users Category:Power Absorption Category:Light Manipulation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Technopathy Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulation Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Size Manipulation Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Manipulation Category:Immortals Category:Karma Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Toon Force Category:Plot Manipulation